Kaligtasan
by Ianinna Fallenheart
Summary: Naunawaan na ni Harry Potter kung ano ba talaga ang siyang tanging makapagliligtas.


Kaligtasan 

Minsan, iniisip ko kung hanggang kailan ko mararamdaman ang sakit. Kung hanggang kailan mamumutawi sa panlasa ko ang pait.

Kung bakit sa dinami-rami ng tao, ako pa ang "Napili."

Masyado nang marami ang pumanaw. Madalas, pakiramdam ko'y kasalanan ko kung bakit sila namatay. Kung bakit sila pinatay. Si Cedric. Si Sirius. Si Dumbledore. Si Papa. Si Mama.

_Si Mama. _Narinig ko siya nang gabing iyon, nang paslangin siya ni Voldemort—sumisigaw, humihiyaw sa takot. At nang niyakap niya ako, naramdaman ko kung paano halos kumawala sa dibdib niya ang kanyang puso. Hindi ko alam kung guniguni ko lamang ang alaalang iyon—kung totoo man iyon o hindi, ang alam ko ay namatay si Mama dahil gusto niya akong mailigtas. Sinagip ako ng pagmamahal niya sa akin.

Pesteng pagmamahal iyan. Namatay si Papa dahil sa pagmamahal. Ipinagtanggol niya kami ni Mama. Napahamak si Cedric dahil sa akin. Dahil sumabay siya sa paghawak sa Triwizard Cup at dahil kaibigan ko siya, pinatay siya sa isang iglap. Si Sirius—sumugod siya sa Department of Mysteries dahil nag-alala siya para sa akin, at ano ang napala niya? Naglaho siya sa likod ng isang kurtina. At ngayon naman si Dumbledore. Si Dumbledore na makailang-beses sinabi sa akin na ang pagmamahal ang pinakamalakas kong sandata laban kay Voldemort. Akalain mo nga namang sa libingan siya dinala ng pagmamahal na sinasabi niya.

Lintik na pagmamahal iyan. Lahat sila namatay dahil sa pagmamahal nila sa kapwa. Dahil sa pagmamahal nila sa akin.

At nasasaktan ako dahil minahal ko sila.

Alam kong hindi tama ang magdusa ako nang ganito. Alam kong hindi ko naman kasalanan ang lahat. Nangyari ang mga iyon dahil sa kasamaan ni Voldemort. Pero hindi ko pa rin mapigilan na hindi sisihin ang aking sarili. Lalo na tuwing naaalala kong markado na ako noon pa man. Ang pilat sa aking noo ang siyang nagdikta. Tanda ito na isa akong karaniwang taong minalas na mabigyan ng kakaibang tadhana. Isang tadhanang hindi ko kailanman matatakasan.

Malapit na kaming umalis nina Ron at Hermione upang hanapin at wasakin ang mga nalalabing Horcrux. Dala marahil nito, madalas akong nalulunod sa mga alalahanin at alaala. Hindi ko mapigilang mag-isip tungkol sa mga araw darating. Tungkol sa mga hiwaga at panganib na alam kong naghihintay sa amin ng mga kaibigan ko. Tuloy, mas naging sumpungin ako. Dumadalas ang masamang gising ko nitong mga nakaraang mga araw. Nabubuwisit na nga si Hermione sa akin dahil daig ko pa raw si Ron sa pagiging bugnutin. Tulad ngayon. Ito ang araw ng kasal nina Bill at Fleur. Dapat masaya ako dahil sa kabila ng nakaambang panganib, mayroon pa ring ipagdiriwang.

Napaismid ako nang maalala ko ang dahilan ng pagdiriwang: pagmamahal. Ah, tinamaan ng lintik na pagmamahal iyan. Naisip ko tuloy na huwag na lang magmahal para wala nang gulo, para wala nang iba pang masasaktan. Sa totoo lang, naisip kong sakit ng ulo lang ang pagmamahal. Kapag nagmahal ka, mag-aalala at mangangamba ka pa para sa taong mahal mo—lalo na ngayong nalalapit na ang pakikipaglaban ko kay Voldemort, walang sinuman ang ligtas.

Gaya nina Ron at Hermione. Alam ko na ilang taon na silang may nararamdaman para sa isa't isa. Hindi man nila aminin ay alam kong mahal nila ang isa't isa. Hindi ko alam kung matutuwa o mabubuwisit ako sa kanila. Ayos lang sana iyong para silang aso't pusa, pero bakit ba kasi kailangan pa akong maipit sa mga away nila? Siyempre wala akong pwedeng kampihan. Kapag nagmukmok na si Ron at patagong lumuha na si Hermione, hindi ko na alam kung anong gagawin ko sa kanila. Tapos, lalo pang tumindi ang kaartehan nila ngayon, palibhasa'y nag-aalala sila para sa isa't isa. Kagabi lang, nagsigawan sila dahil ayaw nang pasamahin ni Ron si Hermione sa pag-alis namin. Kung anu-ano pang dahilan ang inimbento ni Ron para makumbinsi si Hermione, pero ang totoo, ayaw lang niyang malagay si Hermione sa panganib. Siyempre, hindi paiiwan si Hermione. Una, dahil kaibigan niya ako at gusto niya akong tulungan. Pangalawa, dahil kasama si Ron. Napuyat tuloy ako dahil sa nakaririndi nilang pagtatalo. Punyeta naman, umamin na kasi sila para matapos na ang kabaliwang ito.

Pero kahit na mag-aminan sila wala nang pag-asang maging matino pa ang dalawang iyon. Ang pag-aaway yata ang paraan nila ng paglalambing. Buti pa ako, walang problema sa pag-ibig. Wala na yatang puwang sa puso ko ngayon ang ganyang mga bagay—sobra-sobra na ang mga alalahanin ko. Tulad ng napipinto naming paghahanap ng mga Horcrux. Pinagbubutihan ko ang pag-aral ng mga _spell_ at mga _charm_ na maaari kong gamitin sa pagwasak ng mga Horcrux. Iniisip ko rin kung anong mangyayari sa paghaharap namin ni Voldemort. Halos pumutok na ang dulo ng _wand_ ko sa kakasanay ng mga _defensive_ at _attack_ _spell_.

Sa lahat ng mga mangyayari, ang pakikipaglabang iyon ang pinakamahirap. Ang pinakamasakit. Ang pinakamahalaga. Nasa mga kamay ko ang buhay ng buong mundo. Kailangan kong manalo dahil umaasa ang lahat sa akin ang lahat. At hindi ko rin mapapatawad ang sarili ko kung hahayaan kong maghari si Voldemort—parang pinatay ko na rin lahat ng mga _wizard_ at _witch_, pati na ang mga _Muggle_. Kailangan kong manalo sa laban, upang hindi mawalan ng saysay ang pagkamatay ng mga taong minahal ko. Upang hindi mawalan ng saysay ang pagsasakripisyo nila sa kanilang mga buhay.

Walanghiya naman. Bakit ba kasi ako pa? Tingin tuloy sa akin ng mga tao na ako ang kanilang tagapagligtas. Kung iyong _Muggle_ _comic_ _book superhero_ na si Superman ay napapagod, ako pa kaya? Tao lang ako. Pwede akong magkamali. At ang magkamali ang pinaka-inaalala ko ngayon. Isang pagkakamali ko lang, maaari nang mawala ang lahat. Maaaring mawala sa akin sina Ron at Hermione. Maaaring mawala ang lahat ng ipinaglalaban namin.

Nakakapagod mag-isip. Nakakapagod maghanda at mag-ensayo. Nakakapagod maging ako. Punyemas, kung mabubuhay ulit ako, hindi ko na pipiliing maging si Harry Potter.

Pakiramdam ko ngayon ay para akong nabubuhay sa likod ng anino. Makulimlim ang mundo ko. Kahit anong gawin ko, hindi ako magiging masaya. Kung magiging masaya man ako, panandalian lang iyon. Parang laging kalungkutan at sakit ang kahihinatnan ng lahat ng gawin ko. Tulad ng relasyon namin ni Ginny. Ang panahong naging kami ang pinakamasayang bahagi ng buhay ko. Pakiramdam ko noon wala nang makasisira ng kaligayahan ko. Nang mamatay si Dumbledore, para akong binuhusan ng malamig na tubig. Nangangarap lang pala ako nang isipin kong palagi na kaming magkakasama ni Ginny. Hindi ko na siya pwedeng mahalin dahil malalagay lamang siya sa panganib kapag nalaman ito ni Voldemort. Ayokong masaktan si Ginny dahil sa akin. Hindi ko kakayanin kung mawawala siya, lalo na kung ako na naman ang dahilan. Kaya nakipaghiwalay ako kay Ginny pagkatapos ng libing ni Dumbledore. Salamat na lamang at hindi siya umiyak at nagalit—hindi ko siya matitiis kung ganoon ang naging reaksyon niya. Iniisip ko na lamang na nauunawaan niya ako.

Tama lang na maghiwalay kami. Mas ligtas siya. Mabuti na rin na wala na kami para mapagtuunan ko ng pansin ang lahat ng mga dapat kong gawin. Walanghiyang buhay naman ito talaga, hindi na yata ako mauubusan ng problema.

Pero sa tuwing nakikita ko si Ginny ay nakakalimutan ko ang bigat na dinadala ko. Isang sulyap lang sa kanyang ngiti ay parang naipanalo ko na ang laban. Ni minsan hindi nawala ang pagmamahal ko sa kanya. Alam kong hindi siya mawawala sa puso ko. Talaga lang na kinailangan kong hiwalayan siya dahil iyon ang nararapat kong gawin. Dahil iyon ang makabubuti para sa aming lahat. Kung ako lang ang tatanungin, ayoko na sanang isama sina Ron at Hermione sa paglalakbay ko. Ayoko rin silang ilagay sa panganib, pero hindi naman sila makikinig kahit tumanggi ako sa alok nila. Sasama pa rin naman sila, kaya hinayaan ko na.

Maganda ang sikat ng araw ngayon, pero makulimlim sa paningin ko. Siguro malungkot lang ako kaya ako ganito. Ah, ewan.

Umupo si Ginny sa tabi ko. Ngayon ko lang napansin na kanina pa pala ako nakaupo dito sa ilalim ng puno habang nandoon ang lahat sa kasalang nagaganap. Hindi siya kumikibo pero alam kong marami siyang gustong itanong. Naku, sigurado akong napakarami niyang mga tanong. Makulimlim ang paligid ko, pero dahil nandiyan si Ginny, lumiwanag ng kaunti.

Hindi siguro pagkakataon lang na "kumikislap" ang ibig sabihin ng palayaw ni Ginny na "Gin-Gin" na tawag sa kanya nina Fred at George. Nabasa ko na ito ang ibig sabihin ng pangalang iyon sa salitang Tsino.

Si Ginny ang tanglaw ko. _Corny_, pero iyon ang totoo. Siya ang tala sa madilim kong buhay. Kung wala siguro siya, haharap ako kay Voldemort na isang lalaking walang ibang nararamdaman kundi poot at pagkasuklam. Haharap ako sa laban na parang isang taong bibitayin. Si Ginny ang nagbibigay sa akin ng pag-asa. Siya ang pinagkukunan ko ng lakas.

Hindi niya alam ang nararamdaman ko ngayon dahil ako na mismo ang lumayo. Hindi niya alam ang epekto niya sa akin dahil hindi ko ito ipinapahalata.

Hindi niya alam na nabubuwisit ako sa pagmamahal. Hindi niya alam na mahal ko pa rin siya. Hindi niya alam na siya lang ang mamahalin ko.

Hindi niya alam na maaaring sinagip na niya ako.

Hindi ko kasi alam na ang pagmamahal pa rin pala ang makapagliligtas sa akin.

**Author's Notes: **Muli, maraming _maraming _salamat kay ** Alcarcalime **sa pagbe-beta at sa kanyang walang-sawang pagsuporta at _encouragement_.


End file.
